De l'autre côté du miroir
by mogyoda
Summary: Et si Lincoln rencontrait son autre lui le temps d'un dîner. Post saison-3. Pas de spoiler sur l'intrigue de la 4. Léger slash


**Préambule** : Fringe appartient bien sûr à d'autres personnes qu'à moi. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter un instant les personnages pour écrire un petit texte.

**Attention** : Slash, homophobe s'abstenir

**Attention** : Spoilers, très très léger sur la saison 4, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, ne lisez pas la première phrase. Se situe après la saison 3 donc Peter a disparu de la surface de la terre et de la mémoire des gens, normal que je n'en parle pas.

Si vous venez ici pour chercher une intrigue aussi tordue que les épisodes, laissez tomber…

**De l'autre côté du miroir.**

Sa vie avait pris un tournant étrange quand son coéquipier avait été tué par un homme translucide. L'agent Lincoln Lee était entré dans le monde extraordinaire de la division Fringe. Il lui avait fallu s'accommoder de la folie douce du docteur Walter Bishop, appréhender l'idée d'une dimension parallèle si différente et en même temps si semblable, sans parler des savants fous dont la plupart des expériences viraient au cauchemar. Il ne se considérait pas comme un rêveur, mais il pouvait avouer qu'il s'était parfois demandé ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait fait d'autres choix. Et quand il avait rencontré Faux-Livia, le double de sa désormais collègue, et qu'il avait commencé à noter leurs différences, il avait pensé à l'existence possible d'un double, là-bas, de l'autre côté. Comment serait-il ? Aurait-il une famille ? Un travail similaire ou pas ?

Astrid avait soumis à l'agent Broyles l'idée de réunir le temps d'une soirée les membres de l'équipe et leurs alter ego, pour souder les liens, améliorer leurs relations, leur confiance, avait-elle argumenté. Le docteur Bishop avait trépigné, râlé, crié que Walter-ego était le diable en personne. Olivia avait simplement déclaré qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Lincoln ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur le désert relationnel et sentimental qu'était sa vie, il pensa que voir du monde, même s'il s'agissait de ses collègues et de leur double, ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, il se prépara à passer une soirée en compagnie de quelques personnes, pour une fois. Il se questionnait sur l'autre monde dont on lui avait peu parlé, il s'interrogeait sur la relation de haine entre les deux Walter, il hésitait entre cravate et nœud papillon, et opta pour la première avec son costume habituel, cela serait suffisant.

Quand il se présenta à l'entrepôt, il était nerveux. Serait-il capable de se comporter comme il fallait pour une telle réunion ? Saurait-il différencier ses collègues de leur double ? L'ambiance serait-elle chaleureuse, festive, ou resterait-elle glaciale tout au long de la soirée ? Stressé, il réajusta ses lunettes, resserra son nœud de cravate, passa une main dans ses cheveux, regretta de ne pas y avoir mis du gel comme à son habitude. Est-ce que lui, le petit nouveau, fraîchement débarqué, arriverait à s'intégrer, à suivre les conversations sans paraître trop tendu, trop perdu ?

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Olivia le salua d'une tape sur l'épaule. Plus le choix, il lui emboîta le pas vers le sas d'analyse. Il fallait quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été remplacé par un métamorphe. Quand ils arrivèrent, la table était mise. Lincoln eut l'impression d'un rêve étrange rempli de miroirs déformants. Faux-Livia, toujours rousse, parlait à deux hommes, l'un de dos, l'autre de face qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Le double de l'agent Francis, lui souffla Olivia.

Il opina, il avait lu le dossier, décédé, remplacé par un métamorphe dans leur monde. Deux agents Broyles discouraient avec deux Astrid Farnsworth, l'une en uniforme et coupe militaire, la seconde, la sienne, dans un tailleur chic. Elle jetait régulièrement un regard sur le docteur Bishop installé à l'écart et qui dévorait des sucreries. Walter-ego semblait toiser tout le monde assis en bout de table.

- Ah les derniers arrivés !, s'exclama Faux-Livia.

L'homme brun qui lui faisait face se tourna vers eux. Ce fut un choc. Lincoln ne s'y attendait pas. Personne ne lui avait dit que son double travaillait pour l'autre division Fringe. Les yeux écarquillés, il observait cette autre version de lui-même. Pas de lunettes, les cheveux en bataille, un jean et un pull moulant, pas à dire, son autre lui n'avait pas du faire longtemps un travail de bureau. L'autre Lee sembla se désintéresser de lui pour parler avec Francis. Bien… Si c'était ainsi… Il se tourna vers Olivia pour lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà installé au côté de Walter et essayait de calmer ses angoisses.

Lincoln soupira. La soirée ne partait pas sous de bons augures. Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui mais reprit contenance, décida de faire bonne figure et d'au moins profiter du repas, un véritable festin qui le changeait des plats à emporter dont il se nourrissait habituellement. Le début du dîner se passa sobrement, chaque équipe discutait entre elle, mais au fil du repas, le vin et le champagne aidant, les langues se délièrent, les échanges se multiplièrent. Seuls les deux Walter ne s'échangeaient aucun mot, aucun regard, mais ils conversaient courtoisement avec les autres convives. Lincoln, quant à lui, - il ne savait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là -, parlait chaleureusement avec son double. Ils avaient débattu un moment sur les grandes différences technologiques entre leur monde, puis avaient entamé la comparaison de leur vie respective.

Après le repas, ils s'étaient éloignés dans un recoin pour continuer leur discussion. Visiblement Lee aurait pu suivre le même parcours que lui si sa dimension n'avait pas été en train de s'effondrer. Il avait été témoin de la formation d'un vortex et avait tout fait pour intégrer sa division Fringe. Il était passé près de la mort et ne devait sa survie qu'à l'avance scientifique et médicale de son monde. Ici, il serait certainement mort, du moins atrocement défiguré après les graves brûlures qu'il avait subies. Lincoln eut un pincement au cœur, difficile d'imaginer son vis-à-vis ou lui-même couvert de cicatrices.

Ils s'amusèrent à chercher des éléments semblables dans leur existence récente. Ils avaient ri quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils venaient de lire le même livre, un thriller, mais dans lequel le coupable changeait d'un monde à l'autre. Au final, quand l'heure de la séparation sonna, Lincoln s'attrista, il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie, et il se désolait de se séparer de Lee. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le bras de Lee se leva pour attraper la main de Lincoln.

- Ce fut un plaisir, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir dans des circonstances aussi agréables.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit-il en pressant ses doigts pour renforcer la poigne.

Ils se relevèrent, toujours main dans la main, des pouces se firent caressants, des frissons parcouraient le bras de la nouvelle recrue. Etait-il fou ? Etait-ce sain d'esprit ? Devait-il s'éloigner de Lee, de ce double qui incarnait son idéal ? L'autre ne perçut pas ses hésitations ou n'en prit pas compte. Il s'empara de ses lèvres. Lincoln se demande un instant si c'était ce boulot qui les rendait dingues avant que sa raison ne fuie très loin de cet endroit.

L'instant parut très long et très court, un paradoxe si peu inhabituel dans leur étrange routine. Quand Lincoln reprit ses esprits, l'autre division Fringe avait déjà rejoint son monde, et ses collègues l'attendaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué l'action des deux Lincoln Lee, encore heureux, parce que le brun ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de s'expliquer. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à partager ce baiser, le meilleur qu'il ait connu s'il devait être honnête. Il soupira et rangea les souvenirs de cette soirée dans un coin de son esprit. Un jour, peut-être, ils se reverraient pour une mission commune, ou un autre repas de ce style, et ce jour-là uniquement, il y resongera.


End file.
